Alice and the Pee Stick
by alexysscullen
Summary: Alice and Jasper are just normal humans who are just starting there life together.ALice discovers she could be pregnant. Is She?  ALL HUMAN. COMPLETE. a j. RATED T


Alice P.O.V

I woke up that Saturday morning feeling…sick?

I quickly ran to the toilet and threw up. My body was violently wracking with sobs as more vomit projected from my mouth. The wave of extreme nausea passed and I laid my forehead on the bowl of the toilet. I had been feeling weird lately, I had random stomach aches, nausea, and I was tired. Poor Jasper thought I was dying. I hated worrying him but what else was there to do it wasn't my fault. I pulled myself off the floor and looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess there was residue on my bottom lip and my tank top was half of. I pulled out a brush from the cabinet and quickly ran it over my hair, I wiped my face of before using a cleanser to wash my face, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash. I put on a little bit of mascara and blush. I crept silently into Jasper and my self's room heading towards our dresser. I quickly and quietly put on a pair of true religion jeans and a Gucci sweater paired with my best pair of ballet flats. I looked out the window and the night sky was pitch black still. What time was it anyways? The big Square letters on my alarm clock read 3:02a.m. Great I still had another four hours before Jasper was going to wake up. I had a sudden urge to urinate all the sudden. I quickly walked back into the bathroom and started peeing. That's when I noticed the little Red box sitting next to the toilet. Tampons. Oh my gosh! My period had been four weeks late. Shoot! I need a pregnancy test rest now. I quietly walked downstairs and grabbed my keys and purse off the coffee table. I tip toed out of the house trying not to make to much noise as I shut the door. I crawled into my Porsche started the engine and went to drive to CINDY"S GENERAL STORE the only store in this town open at three in the morning. I was so scared at what Jasper would think and say if I was pregnant. I mean would he leave me? We had only gotten married a year ago and he wouldn't even let us have sex until our wedding night. I know he's going to be mad. Damn It how could I be so stupid forgetting to use a condom twice. I remember the nights exactly one night last week and one night a few months ago. I knew I was pregnant I had all the symptoms and everything. Jasper and I hadn't even talked about having children. We just got married a year ago and moved into our own house two months ago. A baby would ruin Jasper's career seeing as he just got hired at a local high school as a history teacher. He was really focusing on his career right now.

I pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of my car walking into the store. I noticed the cashier as I walked by her name tag read "Lisa-employee for two years."

"Welcome to Cindy's" Lisa shouted while snapping and slobbering on her gum.

"Hi" I mumbled before walking to the appropriate isle. The p-p-p-p- preg.. Ugh! I can't say it. I'm not ready to be a mother I'm way to immature. I felt a thick mascara tinted tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

I looked at the many, many boxes of pregnancy tests. There were hundreds of them! How was I supposed to know which one to buy! There were digital ones that said "PREGNANT" ones that used little smiley faces and even ones that just had two little pink lines. I decided for best results I would take the Digital one. I grabbed two of them and headed towards the cashier desk. I placed the two pregnancy tests on the counter and Lisa decided to say something "AWWW! Are you Prego! I can tell I mean I noticed you were a little you know chubby. Your baby will be so cute! OMG!"

Who was this person calling me Mary Alice Whitlock, chubby.

Alice smiled sweetly and cleared her throat "Listen Bitch, I don't have time for this crap from you. My life is freaking falling apart and all you can do is coo about a freaking baby I don't even want! So when the monster is born you can have it! Scan my crap put it in a sack and shut the heck up bitch "

Lisa's gum fell out of her mouth as she quickly scanned the two tests. "Thirty Two dollars even" she croaked. I handed her a fifty dollar bill grabbed my tests and walked out of the store. Poor Lisa I didn't want to scare her but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I started the engine and sped to my house. Within five minutes I was home and as I pulled into the drive way I noticed a light in the house was on. Great I woke up Jasper. I stuffed the test into my purse and opened the door to reveal Jasper pacing across the floor and running a hand through his hair nervously. He was shouting on the phone "No Emmett I woke up and Alice was gone, I know someone kidnapped her!"

My poor Jasper he was so protective over me. I guess I should put an end to his misery "Umm, Jasper…I'm kind of standing right here."

He whipped around and hung up the phone on Emmett and rushed towards me wrapping me in his arms. His cool breath tickled my ear "Where have you been Alice you worried me sick!" Oh no. I have to tell Jasper why I was out. The realization finally set in that this may be the last time I ever see Jasper if he decided to walk out on me. Tears started rapidly sliding down my cheeks. "Oh, Alice, Darling" Jasper picked me up in his arm bridle style and carried me upstairs to our bed. He gently sat me down and started wiping tears from my face. He gently kissed me on the lips and started stroking my face. He weakly smiled "Alice, I love you so much. You can tell me anything. I promise to listen to whatever you have to say. I love you."

"Jasper, brace yourself."

"Alice please just tell me. When your not happy I'm not happy" He pulled my hand to his lips and gently kissed the palm of my hand.

Okay, well better late than never.

"Jasper, I'm…pregnant"

Jasper sat motionless. He was as still as a statue.

"Jasper?" I asked. I started stroking his hair before a fresh new wave of tears began "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

I sat there for what seemed like forever when Jasper finally spoke "Alice are you sure"

"No, but I went and bought tests so I guess I'll take them now" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Please take them Alice" Oh god he was mad at me I could just tell. I stood up slowly and grabbed my purse. I walked into the bathroom as another wave of tears took over. I was trying to cry silently so Jasper wouldn't hear me but I know he could. I carefully tore the package open and took the stick, when I finished I sat it on the bathroom counter and walked balk out into the bedroom were Jasper was waiting.

"I'm sorry Jasper."

He let out a sigh "Alice, I'm not mad at you whatsoever. 'm mad at myself because I must have been doing something wrong if you thought I wouldn't want you or the baby. I mean how could I be so stupid to let you suffer for hours while I slept. I love you Alice and if you are pregnant, well that's great. We would have no choice but to stick together and there is nothing more I would rather do than spend my life with you ."

Jaspers words brought tears to my eyes this time tears of joy. I let out a small laugh and hugged jasper as tight as I could he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I never wanted this moment to end but the sound of a timer going off could be heard. It was time to check the test. Jasper and I walked hand in hand into the bathroom. I picked up the test and saw little letter reading "NOT PREGNANT"

I don't know why I was feeling this way but I felt disappointment.. and sadness? I should be overjoyed! Jasper smiled at me and his face dropped when he noticed I was upset.

"Alice," Jasper started, "The test is a negative you know?"

"Well I kind.. Of want a baby know" I let the last part of my sentence get quiet.

Jasper nodded at me. "How about we start trying right now."

I laughed as he picked me up and started twirling ,me around before placing his soft lip on mine. I bet you can guess what happens next.

TWO YEARS LATER

ALICE P.O.V

"Brandon, wake up sweetie it's time to go see grandma Esme"

After many months o0f trying for a baby Jasper and I had been blessed with little Brandon Jasper Whitlock.

He was only two months old but strongly resembled jasper. He had big bright piercing blue eyes and short yet unruly dark brown hair ,I was surprised by his brown hair but it was my mothers hair color and I guess if you mix black and blonde you get a brown haired baby. Jasper and his two brothers , Emmett, and Edward, wanted to meet at Esme's so the babies could play. Emmett and his wife Rosalie, who was also my best friend, had just welcomed a little girl two weeks ago. Her name was Lillian Rose. Esme was thrilled to find out the news that she would be a grandparent since me and Rosalie had been pregnant at the same time. But the biggest shock of all was that Bella was also pregnant and she was a month ahead of me. So three months ago Bella and Edward welcomed baby Carly Elizabeth .

Sometimes I almost felt bad because I had a little boy and the other couples had little girls, but think about how cute it's going to be watching them grow up together with two little girls and a little boy. Plus I guess I could spoil my two nieces with clothes and m son with toys.

"Ready to go to Esme's sweetheart" I heard Jaspers voice call.

Oh Jasper ever since the baby was born he has been even more protective of me and the baby. If a man would even look my way he would have a heart attack. Jasper was already trying to teach little Brandon how to open doors for ladies and how to properly ask a girl to dance. It was so cute watching my Gentleman teaching my little gentleman how to treat ladies. I loved them both so much.

I picked up a still sleeping Brandon in my arms and walked down stars. I walked to Jasper as he kissed me on the cheek and openend the door for me. "Ready?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be"

I walked out of the door to drive to my perfect family with my perfect family.

My life was perfect.


End file.
